Currently, commercial photochromic plastic lenses with photochromic dyes dispersed throughout the lens substrate are made by thermal processes. These processes yield product with good mechanical, optical and photochromic properties, but they require normally around 20 hours before the curing is complete. Examples of such thermally cured lenses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,511, to Chan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,039, to Florent et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,193, to Henry et al.
Attempts have also been made to produce synthetic resin lenses by radiation curing. Examples of such attempts to produce radiation cured lenses are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,017, to Kobayakawa et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,516, to Imura et al. Although the use of radiation curing makes it possible to reduce processing time, the resulting lenses have not found successful commercial application due to one or more of the following reasons:                (1) inferior thermal/mechanical properties,        (2) poor optical and/or photochromic properties, and        (3) lack of commercial capability for mass production.Thus, despite the efforts of the prior art to make synthetic resin lenses through radiation curing, there are still no commercial photochromic lenses produced via radiation cure in the market. There has remained a need to solve these problems by finding a proper radiation curable photochromic composition, along with the process to produce superior synthetic resin lenses.        